


Aaron Burr, Sir [SCENE]

by cannedTunafish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedTunafish/pseuds/cannedTunafish
Summary: Same thing I did for Burn, just with this great song





	

_[Music fades in. As the company sings “1776,” we see Alexander push open the door to a local bar. He looks around, his face lighting up as he sees Aaron Burr sitting at the bar. He takes a deep breath before making his way over to him. “New York city.” Gently, he taps Burr on the shoulder.]_

HAM: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?  
BURR: _[He turns around, raising an eyebrow.]_ That depends, who’s asking?  
HAM: _[He looks apologetic.]_ Oh, well, sure, sir! I’m Alexander Hamilton, _[He puts a hand to his chest.]_ I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.  
BURR: _[He grins, leaning an elbow on the bar.]_ I’m getting nervous.  
HAM: Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. _[He motions around awkwardly, looking down.]_ I may have punched him, it’s a blur, sir. _[He shakes his head quickly.]_ He handles the financials? _[He glances up.]_  
BURR _: [He looks surprised, yet also as if he’s fighting back laughter.]_ You punched the bursar?  
HAM: Yes. _[He nods.]_ I wanted to do what you did, _[He motions to Burr.]_ graduate in two then join the revolution. _[He makes a fist, grinning proudly.]_ He looked at me like I was stupid, _[His face gets serious.]_ I’m not stupid. _[He says matter-of-factly.]_ So, how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?  
BURR: _[He looks down, staring into his drink.]_ It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed.  
HAM: You’re an orphan? Of course! _[He plops onto the stool beside Burr, surprising him.]_ I’m an orphan! _[He motions to himself excitedly.]_ God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for! _[At “anyone,” he pushes off the bar, spinning on his stool.]_  
BURR: Can I buy you a drink? _[He says to Alexander as the stool stops spinning.]_  
HAM: _[He nods again, grinning.]_ That would be nice.  
BURR: _[He raises a hand, flagging down the bartender.]_ While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice. _[As the bartender sets a glass in front of Alexander, he turns to face him.]_ Talk less.  
HAM: What? _[He looks confused.]_  
BURR: Smile more. _[He puts on a fake smile.]  
_ HAM: Heh.. _[He gives a half-chuckle, picking up the drink.]_  
BURR: Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.  
HAM: You can’t be serious. _[He frowns.]_  
BURR: You wanna get ahead? _[He raises an eyebrow.]_  
HAM: Yes. _[His expression turns hopeful.]_  
BURR: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead. _[He shrugs.]_

_[As Burr says this, the door to the bar flies open, and in walks John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan.]_

JOHN: _[He stands in the doorway, arms in the air.]_ A-yo y-yo yo! What time is it?  
LAF/MULLI: _[They pop their heads out behind John.]_ Showtime!  
BURR: _[He sighs, face dropping into a ‘really?’ expression.]_ Like I said…  
JOHN: Showtime! Showtime! Yo! _[He begins walking towards the bar, Lafayette and Mulligan trailing behind as he sings.]_ I’m John Laurens in the place to be! A-two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three! _[He sticks his tongue out and gives a flirtatious wink to the bartender after having reached the bar, as Lafayette and Mulligan laugh.]_ Those redcoats don’t want it with me, _[His expression turns into playful-anger.]_ ‘cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops ‘till I’m free! _[He emphasizes the “pop chick-a pop” by slamming his fists on the bar.]_  
LAF: _[He’s the next to reach the bar, hopping onto a stool and leaning back seductively against the counter.]_ A-oui oui mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!” _[He gives the sign language gesture for ‘hello.’]_ Tell the king “Casse toi!” _[His movement turns into a ‘go away’ gesture with a flick of his wrist.]_ Who is the best? _[He puts a hand to his chest.]_ C’est moi!  
MULLI: _[He’s the last to reach the bar, stomping his feet heavily on the ground to emphasize his arrival.]_ Brraah! Brraah! _[Cue foot stomping.]_ I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard your mother say “Come again?” _[He puts a hand on his cheek, mocking an innocent woman with a hopeful expression.]  
_ JOHN/LAF: _[They mock-glare at him, grinning.]_ Hey!  
MULLI: Lock up your daughters and horses, _[His expression turns into a suggestive grin.]_ of course it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets. _[At “corsets,” he wiggles his eyebrows.]  
_ LAF: _[He stares at Hercules, blinking.]_ Wow.  
JOHN: _[He jumps between them, waving his hands.]_ No more sex, _[He turns to the bartender.]_ pour me another brew, son! _[3 drinks are placed in front of them and they all grab one.]_ Let’s raise a couple more-  
JOHN/LAF/MULLI: _[They all raise the glasses, clinking them.]_ To the revolution! _[Lafayette taps John on the shoulder, pointing to Burr and Hamilton sitting a few seats down from them.]  
_ JOHN: Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college! _[He walks over, the other two following.]_  
MULLI: _[He grins, leaning on the bar next to Burr.]_ Aaron Burr!  
JOHN: Give us a verse, drop some knowledge! _[He motions to Burr expectantly and a bit passive-aggressively.]_  
BURR: _[He shakes his head.]_ Good luck with that, you’re takin’ a stand. You spit. _[He points to John.]_ I’m ‘a sit. _[He points to himself.]_ We’ll see where we land. _[He gives John a shit-eating grin as Lafayette and Mulligan boo.]_  
JOHN: Burr, the revolutions imminent, _[He crosses his arms.]_ what do you stall for? _[He shakes his head.]_  
HAM: If you stand for nothin’ Burr, _[Burr turns around, revealing Hamilton hidden behind him.]_ what’ll you fall for? _[He looks at Burr judgingly.]_  
JOHN: _[He perks up, walking around Burr to get closer to Alexander.]_ Ooo, who are you?  
MULLI: Who are you? _[He stands next to John, crossing his arms.]_  
LAF: Who are you? _[He stands next to Mulligan, putting a hand on his hip.]_  
JOHN/LAF/MULLI: Oooh, who is this kid? _[They lean down, getting into Alexander’s face.]_ What’s he ‘gon do? _[John gently jabs him with his elbow, Lafayette pinches his cheek, and Mulligan ruffles his hair as they speak.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Not too terribly happy with how this one turned out  
> Ehhh  
> My offer still stands though: If you're a decent writer and you wanna write this into a proper scene, book-style, shoot me a comment and we'll cuss 'n discuss  
> Also yes the bartender is a guy let my boys be gay


End file.
